Consumer products and consumer product packages comprising applied labels are well known in the packaging arts. Labels comprising a pressure sensitive adhesive are applied to substrates or to packages to convey information about the product for marketing and regulatory purposes. As packages become more sophisticated in terms of the shapes of the surfaces to which labels are to be applied, it is increasingly difficult to determine if a particular label may successfully be applied to a particular package. Success in label application refers to adhesion of the label to the package without an unacceptable incidence rate of label wrinkles or other visual defects in the applied labels.
Ideally label application may be evaluated prior to the fabrication of actual packages, or actual labels to avoid the costs associated with package molds etc for the purposes of evaluating label application success.
What is needed is a way to evaluate the packages, labels and label application equipment to determine if label application success is possible, and also to provide information regarding the configuration of the label, product, package, and label application apparatus to increase the likelihood of label applications success and to reduce the time spent configuring these items.